Fate
by nutella addicted sloth
Summary: When the Professor couldn't keep up with finances and bills and the stress, he gave the girls up. 10 years later, trouble is brewing and fate brings them to Townsville. Each of the girls have changed and they're different from the three Powerpuffs the world knows of. Can they pull apart from the differences, work together, and save the day, or will they fail?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: So here's my story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Professor, I'm scared. Are we in trouble?" the little blonde child squeaked, anxiety tinkling in her sky blue eyes.

"Relax Bubbles." the dark haired Professor Utonium said. Even though his voice was calm and assuring, he was scared too. And the look in his dark eyes showed it.

"Yeah, you're such a baby. Scared of the stupidest things." Bubbles' raven haired sister scoffed, rolling her green eyes. Bubbles frowned.

"Buttercup, stop talking like that and calm down." their red-haired sister, Blossom, sighed, her rosy pink eyes focused on the large book she was intently reading.

"Why don't you watch some TV Buttercup? And Bubbles, there are some crayons and paper; you can draw and color." the Professor suggested, attempting to distract them. Bubbles smiled cheerfully, and left the leather black couch they were all sitting on in Townsville's City Hall and flew towards the circular white drawing table. Buttercup simply flew over to get the remote and clicked on the TV. The Professor sighed and stared at the white marble doors that led to the Mayor's office. The doors opened, and a tall lady was standing in the doorway, her face hidden by her curly red hair, and with her professional red blazer, red pencil skirt, and red pumps, everyone in Townsville would recognize her as Miss Sara Bellum; Mayor's secretary.

"Miss Bellum." the Professor stood up.

"We're ready." she nodded. The Professor picked up his black briefcase and followed Miss Bellum to the office. On the desk's seat was the Mayor. He was a short and lively balding white haired man who wore a black top hat, monocle, purple trench coat, white button up shirt, orange trousers, black dress shoes, and his blue 'MAYOR' sash. Opposite of him were a few chairs. In one of those chairs was a man with neatly combed black hair, hazel eyes, a slick black suit, and a serious expression.

"Professor Utonium." the serious man greeted.

"Mr. Delk." the Professor nodded. He took a seat next to Mr. Delk and Miss Bellum stayed standing, but walked over next to the Mayor. The room was tense and eerily quiet.

"We have…" the Mayor cleared his throat, his naturally cheery and childish nature now solemn. "Much to discuss."

"Are you sure that you want to let them go?" Miss Bellum blurted out, unable to contain her conflicted emotions. She knew that the Utonium family was struggling financially. With most of the Professor's inventions unsuccessful, he wasn't able to provide enough money for the family. Not even his job at the local Rite On Time diner would help. Sooner or later, they would be out on the streets. He _had _to let them go. But she didn't want to see them go. No one did. It was being kept under wraps; not even the girls would know of their fate. The Professor looked away, his eyes filled with dread.

"It's my only choice."

...

"Professor… w-what's going on?" Blossom asked nervously.

A few months after the meeting, the three girls stand outside their house, about to enter a Honda Civic and go with Mr. Delk to their new homes with their new families… home to their new lives.

The Professor hadn't packed anything for the girls to take for their new lives- with the exception of Bubbles taking Octi and Buttercup taking her blankie- because he wanted them to start fresh with minimal reminders of Townsville.

The little Powerpuffs were woken up early in the morning, and instead of their usual matching dresses, the Professor told them to wear the clothes he bought for them. The girls were surprised, since the Professor was the one who insisted the matching dresses.

Not only that, but he also told them they were going on a trip with Mr. Delk; someone who they hardly interacted with. It was all so weird to them. Especially with how suspicious the Professor was acting this past few months.

"Nothing important. I just have a big meeting and I thought you girls would enjoy a little mini-vacation away from the monsters and villains. After all, you've been fighting a lot and you deserve a little break. Just listen to Mr. Delk and everything will be alright. And whatever happens, I love you girls." the Professor managed a smile and hugged each of his girls.

_You'll always be my girls_… he thought.

As the unsuspecting girls piled in the car, arguing over who got window seats, the formula the Professor put into their breakfast was starting to block off their Chemical X and in an hour or so… their memories of their friends, family, even enemies- of everything they've come to known so far in their existence will be tucked in the back of their minds. The Powerpuff Girls… will be no more.

* * *

**A/N**: So not much happened in here besides the girls being shipped off to who-knows-where and away from Townsville. I wrote this a while back and I didn't do much to the prologue, so it's still my sixth-grade writing style. The other chapters will be better, seeing as I edited them more. Anyway, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! Until next time, fellow Fan Fiction readers.


	2. New Identities

**A/N**: Hello there! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows... they really mean a lot. Sorry it took a while to post this! Heh. Hopefully it's a good chapter and erm, yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

-Buttercup-

"Honey, Alicia's here!" I heard my mother call out from the kitchen. I smiled brightly and finished putting my long raven hair in a tight ponytail.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back. I swept my bangs to the side and took a quick look at my reflection in my white vanity. My green eyes analyzed what was in front of me, looking for any sign of imperfection. Any hair out-of-place, any scrunched up clothing, or loose thread on my dark green cardigan. Everything seemed fine so I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

I saw my raven haired mom bustling in the kitchen, handing a plate to my hazel eyed friend.

"Thanks Emma." Alicia thanked, taking the plate and digging in.

"Hey Alicia!" I grinned, sitting next to her on a bar stool.

"Hey Brianna!" she greeted.

"Did you take those Art Cub photos for yearbook?" I asked, taking a bite of my breakfast which my mom had just placed in front of me. "Thanks, mom." I said with my mouth full.

My mom rolled her eyes at my bad manners and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," Alicia nodded. "I put the page together and saved it into the flash drive."

"Great!"

"Hey girls, don't forget about the art museum opening tonight. We have to go for your father's clients." Mom said.

"No worries mom. I already picked out my outfit and after Photography Club, Alicia and I will get ready and drive to the museum."

"But wait, do you need the directions? I printed them out for you." Mom told me.

"Um, I could just search up directions on my phone…" I said slowly.

"But still, here." Mom shoved a piece of paper in my hands, her brown eyes on me. "You know, just in case."

"Thanks mom." I murmured.

"Have a great day." she smiled. I nodded and called 'Bye' following Alicia towards her Toyota outside. I opened the paper and stared at it, something in my mind clicking.

"Brianna?" Alicia snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"Coming?" She laughed.

"Um yeah…" I nodded. I looked at the paper again. Something was familiar about this place…

_Townsville Centuries Through Art Museum. 45-87 7th street 19738, Townsville. _

* * *

-Blossom-

"Girls, there's a monster destroying the city!" I heard a squeaky voice cry out from the odd-looking telephone that the odd redheaded five-year old girl was holding in her fingerless hand. I was across the room, looking in like a ghost. Two other girls with big eyes and the same fingerless hands and feet were in the room. All three were wearing the same dress, but in different colors. The redhead was wearing a rosy pink one that matched her barrette, the ravenette wore a lime green one that matched her eye color, and the blonde one was wearing a baby blue one that resembled her sky blue eyes.

"Trouble girls." the redhead commanded. She flew in the air- um _what_ - and flew off. It all faded and then appeared again.

This time, however, I was flying too.

I was in the sky, watching those little girls fight a monster. I never got a good look at the redhead's face… The monster finally had enough and retreated and the citizens of the city below shouted, "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls!"

The three girls giggled and the red-head turned, facing me. I had to take another look at her to be sure… She had my pink eyes.

Then she morphed into a reflection of me, and looked right into my eyes.

She smiled. "That's our job!"

…

I woke unto the sound of mom calling for me and my younger brother Jordan. Sweat stuck to my forehead and I felt loose strands of my red hair cling to my face. _Powerpuff Girls? _Why does that sound so…. _familiar_? And that girl… with red hair _and_ pink eyes. Pink! Red heads are practically an endangered species, and pink eyes are unique; they're _never _natural. Well, except for mine of course.

"Blake!" I heard my mom shout. I took a breath. I'll look into this later. I got up and got ready quickly. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Blake, Jordan," my red-headed mother said. "Your grandmother's birthday is coming up and you know what that means."

"That she'll come and stay for a few weeks?" my younger brother Jordan asked, his voice sarcastic when asking.

I bit back a laugh as my mom rolled her eyes at my blonde little brother.

"Yes it does, wise-guy."

Jordan gave a cocky smirk.

"It also means that we're picking her up today."

"And…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was usually dad who picked her up, seeing as his work was pretty close to the city the nursing home was in.

"And…" my mom said, imitating me. "We're all going to see her."

That received a groan from both me and Jordan.

"Why?" Jordan whined like the ten-year old he was.

"Because none of you are doing anything productive today and this would be fun bonding time with the whole family."

"Does Taylor have to suffer too?" Jordan asked, referring to our older sister who was in college miles away from here.

I let out a loud giggle and my mom glared at us, but I can tell she was holding in her laugh.

"She'll come by here and give you two a ride because I have to work a few hours later today and your father has a meeting after work. But we'll see her together."

"OK." Jordan and I chorused.

"Well don't miss the bus, you two." Mom said. "Oh, and don't forget that the nursing home is 'Townsville Elderly Center'. Ok?"

* * *

-Bubbles-

I woke up nice and early as usual and got ready quickly, slipping on a long-sleeved gray top with thick black horizontal stripes on it, and dark wash jeans. I laced up my black combat boots, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. I set my bag on the kitchen counter and my green-eyed mother came downstairs.

"So Mom," I said. "What should we have today?"

"Bree, you don't have to help with breakfast. That's my job." She said, teasing me a bit. She tied her honey blonde hair in a ponytail before beginning to make scrambled eggs.

"It's my pleasure though. I love cooking and you have to give Ellie her bath right about now. Am I right?" I winked as I finished setting the table. I tucked a piece of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear and headed to Mom's spot.

Sure enough, Ellie came running down the stairs, her blonde hair jumping behind her, her green eyes still sleepy.

"Mommy, I need to get ready!" she frowned. "But I already picked out my clothes!" she smiled brightly.

She was smart for six-year-old.

"Alright, I'm coming." Mom laughed as she followed Ellie upstairs.

"Bree, whats for breakfast?" my eight year old brother Dashiel- Dash if you didn't want an eight year old boy out to get you- asked. His dark blue eyes eyed the plates on the table and he swept his dark brown hair to the side.

"Sausage!" I smiled as my ten-year old brother Christopher entered the room, grinning. His hazel eyes were focused on the food as he ran to the table.

"Hey no running." I scolded and Chris put his head down shamefully, his shaggy brown hair bobbing down with him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I shook it off and simply put the food on the plates. "Alright guys, you two are sleeping over Jared and Jake's house right?"

"Yeah," Chris answered. "They just got the basketball hoop for their driveway."

"Cool." I said, my mind jumping to other thoughts. _That makes them taken care of._

Just then, Mom and Ellie appeared again, this time Ellie was fully dressed.

"Mom is Ellie still going to that slumber party at Susie's house?"

"Yup." A smile formed on my face. "And that means you can go yo that concert." Mom nodded.

I squealed. "You're the best, mom."

"I know I am." she rolled her eyes. "The tickets are on your desk and I'll leave my credit card there after school."

"Awesome!" I squealed again, unable to contain my excitement. "Thank you so much, Mom. Oh my God I can't wait!"

"You're going with your friends right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm going with Liz, Danielle, Holden, and Oliver."

"It's a good idea to go in a group." Mom said. "You shouldn't go alone… especially in _that_ town." Her voice lowered, so my siblings wouldn't hear. They were too busy fighting over the syrup to notice, however.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous." Mom said, her face solemn.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad."

"Well it is a very good city… Yes Townsville is a very successful city. But it's dangerous, Bree."

* * *

**A/N**: So you've learned a bit about the girls and where they end up. You've also learned that all three of them are on their way to Townsville... Hmm... Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully the chapter was good! Don't forget to review! Reviews get me excited and motivate me to upload faster. ;) See you next time! :)


End file.
